Always Second Best
by Allviran
Summary: 'I'll always be second best. Next to Bulma, I will always be poor and ugly. Next to 18, I will always be old and weak. Krillin and Vegeta were lucky to get such wonderful women. There is just no winning for me.'


'I'll always be second best. Next to Bulma, I will always be poor and ugly. Next to 18, I will always be old and weak. Krillin and Vegeta were lucky to get such wonderful women. There is just no winning for me.'

"I will always just be second best…" Said Chi-Chi in a whispered sigh. She leaned one arm on the edge of the table and allowed the rest of her body to fall.

"Why would you say that, Mom?" Asked Gohan.

Chi-Chi glanced up at her oldest son. He held a bowl of her home-cooked rice in one hand and a pair of chopsticks in the other.

"Nothing, Gohan," Chi-Chi lied. Her head fell and landed on the table with a loud thump.

"Really? Why do you say you'll always be second best? And to who?" Gohan took the seat across the table from his mother.

"Have you ever seen me stand next to Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked in a muffled voice. She refused to lift her head from the table.

"Yeah, why?"

"Have you ever noticed that she is and will always be more beautiful than I am?" Chi-Chi said a bit louder.

"But you're pretty in your own-"

Chi-Chi interrupted. "She's got a 36-C! And what do I have?" Chi-Chi dramatically flung her arms in the air and let them fall, sprawled across the table. "Nothing. I can barely pull off an A."

"Mom-"

Chi-Chi again interrupted. "And not only is Bulma pretty, but she is rich too. I used to be rich. But all of that is gone now. I don't even have enough money to support my own family…" Her voice trailed off.

"But you gave all of that up for me and Dad, right? Would you rather have us and be poor, or be rich and lonely?" Gohan questioned.

A sigh escaped from where Chi-Chi sat. "Your father isn't here any more, Gohan."

"So-"

"And 18." Chi-Chi quickly got off the topic of her deceased husband. "I used to be the strongest girl until she came into the picture. She'll stay a teenager forever while I continue to age until I shrivel up and turn to dust," She complained.

"Well then she'll miss out on what its like to get older and go through, you know… stuff," Gohan replied.

"But what do I have over them?"

"Like I said, Mom. You have me and Dad and Goten too. What more could you want?" Asked Gohan.

Chi-Chi sat up in her chair. Gohan could tell that the red in his mother's eyes indicated that she had been crying again.

"I could at least have one thing above them. One thing that I am better than them at. One thing that they could envy me for," Said Chi-Chi.

"You're also the only one that has the courage to stand up to Dad. I mean, every one else secretly fears yelling at him the way you do," Said Gohan.

Chi-Chi shrugged.

Gohan continued. "And you're the best chef I know. Bulma and 18 don't make it anywhere near your amazing food."

"Yeah, I'm sure one of them will surpass me in that too…" Chi-Chi glanced around the room slowly then stared at the floor below her.

"Not a chance. But even in the small chance that they did, you are still married to the strongest person in the entire universe and I know you're proud of that. Who wouldn't be?" Said Gohan sympathetically. "You're also the only one I know that has two children."

Chi-Chi laughed quietly. "Vegeta and Bulma are constantly threatening that title."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, Gohan, nothing. I'll explain when you're older," Chi-Chi replied quickly.

Gohan took a bite of his rice then gently set the bowl and chopsticks next to each other on the table in front of him.

"It just isn't the same without your father. Chi-Chi spoke in a soft, almost soothing voice. "But you are so much like him. You and Goten both."

"See what I mean, Mom?"

Gohan paused for a moment then stood from his chair. He glanced quickly to the room Goten was silently napping in.

"What's wrong, Gohan?" Chi-Chi asked. Worry haunted her voice.

Gohan turned to face his mother. "I think Goten will be waking up soon."

Chi-Chi sighed with relief. "There's no reason to scare me like that, Gohan." She stood up and slowly walked out of the room.

On her way out, Chi-Chi could hear Gohan say, "I love you, Mom."

Chi-Chi smiled. "I love you too, Gohan." She turned around and looked into the eyes of her son- the eyes that he had inherited from his father. "At least I did something that not even Bulma or 18 could pull off."

"What would that be?"

Chi-Chi ruffled her son's hair. "I raised you to be a respectable, honest, smart, young boy. And not only that, but you can save the world too. And in this area, Bulma and 18 will always be just second best."


End file.
